DoublePersona
- Prospit= - God Tier= }} |caption = i have to keep quiet. or. she might hear me... TOO LATE, LITTLE FOOL.|age = Flucta is 6 Alternian Solar Sweeps, and Altera is 9 Solar Sweeps(to be explained later) |screenname = doublePersona |style = when flucta is in control, she uses no capitalization, afraid to wake altera... ends most sentences with three periods... WHEN ALTERA, TALKS VERY VIOLENTLY AND HATEFULLY. SHOWS SINGS OF COMPLETELY RESENTING EVERY LIVING THING IN EXISTENCE. |specibus = batkind |modus = Chest. She is extremely careful with the items she picks up, so she uses this modus, which locks her items in an unbreakable chest. |title = Rogue of Doom |zodiac = Comedy and Tragedy |relations = Eaglemom - Lusus(deceased) Sefaeo Abyssf - Flucta's Flushed Crush Sefaeo Abyssf - Altera's Caliginous Crush }} Introduction Be the split-personality troll ssshhhh... don't wake her up... -whispers- Okay. Your name is FLUCTA CELERA, and you rarely get more than three hours of sleep when you enter your RECOOPERACOON. Why is that? Well, oddly enough, you share a body with another TROLL. She was wriggled before you, and somehow, when you were wriggled, and your two personalities were merged into one body. You don't want to know how. You pretty much have to fight every waking second of your life trying to keep her down. Otherwise, she'll seize control of the body, assume a hateful attitude towards every living thing, and make your life a(sleeping) nightmare. When she does control you, you basically fall asleep. But not one of those peaceful sleeps where you dream about seven colored apparitions in the sky and magical hoofbeasts. You feel what she is doing when you're asleep. Most times, it's either wrecking your hive or stabbing herself in the gut(which you feel when you enter one of these induced comas). Apparently, she likes the pain, but you think she just does it to make you feel the pain, too. Sometimes, she's in the mood for a nice little chit chat, where you try to persuade her stop, but then she flies into a fury, takes over your body, and stabs you in the gut about five times. It's horrible. Really, really horrible. And the thing is, you can't do anything about it. You've discovered that you can actually contain her. All you need to do is wrap yourself in a straight jacket. It restricts her movement, so no one will be hurt. Also, on top of that, you are constantly being harassed by the voices of the dead, or soon to be deceased. You assume that Altera has already made nice with them, being the little devil she is. You are on team YANG, and you are a PROSPIT dreamer. You will be recognized as the ROGUE OF DOOM as soon as you enter the game. Examine your Respiteblock Your hive is relatively small, due to how low you are on the hemospectrum. Basically, your hive is a small little hut in the Alternian tundra. Your Respiteblock takes up most of the space in your hive. Which isn't that much. Probably only about a hundred or so square feet. Personality Write a third person summary of your Troll's personality here. Biography Write something here about your Troll's life before their session. Session Write a bit here about your Troll's session(How it went, what role they played, etc.). Trivia *Little known, arguably irrelevant facts about your Troll go here. Gallery yourimage.png|Extra images of your troll go here; this space is for image captions. Category:Female Category:Troll Category:Brown/Beige Blood Category:TObUsCuS101 Category:YinandYangstuck